A Shinobi Valentine
by Jayde-Green07
Summary: Valentine's Day is here and Team 7 has been sent on a mission instead! Today is the day that our dear Sakura learns a secret about one of her teammates. M , Oneshot.


**A/N: It's Valentine's Day! Which is why I threw together a little something while people wait for Chapter Three of Sensei. I'm working on it, I swear! But, Valentine's Day wouldn't be complete without some type of V-Day inspired writing, so here we go! :D Enjoy!**

While she enjoyed her missions with Team 7 very much, she didn't always enjoy her missions with Team 7. Especially when the boys wouldn't stop arguing.

"Why did Baa-chan send us on a mission on _Valentine's Day_?" Naruto whined.

"If you don't shut up, Naruto, you're going to give us away!" Sasuke hissed, before smacking Naruto on the back of the head.

Naruto prepared to lunge, until a heated glare from Sakura had him sitting back on his heels. He snapped his eyes back at Sasuke and growled at him. "You're being just as loud, Baka!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the jinjuriki. "Sakura and I are using a silencing jutsu. Are _you_ using a silencing jutsu?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak before snapping it closed again. He didn't have an answer.

The three of them were sitting in the top of the tallest tree inside of Umi no koni's Taro Island, waiting for their targets to leave their village on their monthly journey to Haha Island and the capital. They would catch them before they left their tiny island. Last month, the family had snatched the young son of a clan leader from Jiro Island, while both families had been visiting the capital. Reports were that the boy was still alive, and Team 7 was there to retrieve him.

Sakura watched as Sasuke laughed while Naruto performed the hand seals needed to cast his own silencing jutsu.

"Going to take that as a no." Sasuke chuckled.

It had been six years since Orochimaru had interrupted their Chunin exams and tried to convince Sasuke to leave the village with him. Six years since Sakura had convinced him to stay and fight the cursed seal. It was still tough going sometimes, with Sasuke fighting off the seal with everything he had, but only when his emotions ran high. Sakura watched him throughout their fights, making sure that the seal didn't start trying to take over. Tsunade had taught her a couple of sealing jutsus that would curb the cursed seal until they returned to Konoha.

Sakura had stayed quiet for the most part, keeping her eyes peeled for the Maka clan to make their way down the winding path to the ocean where their boat awaited. She blinked a couple of times when she realized that she had stopped watching the road and was watching Sasuke instead, who was suddenly watching her right back. She blushed and shook her head while rolling her eyes when he winked at her. They both knew how much he enjoyed teasing Naruto.

After she had convinced him to stay in the village, Sakura had ceased her relentless goal of making him her boyfriend. She went to Tsunade, the new Hokage at the time, and asked to learn how to help him control the cursed seal. The Hokage had agreed, as long as Sakura also used her incredible chakra control to learn medical ninjutsu as well. Sakura had readily agreed and eventually became the second best Medic-nin, only falling behind Tsunade herself.

Now, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto ran their own team, Kakashi having been saddled with a new group of Genin two years prior.

Sakura was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as Naruto went still. She jumped from a sitting position to a crouching one on her branch, knowing that he had seen something. The blond confirmed it when he turned back to them with a grin.

"They're here."

The three of them each locked on a target as the group of the Maka family appeared over a hill only fifty meters away.

Sakura wrapped her fingers around the windmill shuriken that she had pulled from her belt. Her eyes locked on Sasuke's fingers as he counting down to their drop.

3

2

1

"Why would they have kept the kid with them?" Naruto was asking.

Sakura was busy brushing leaves and dirt off of said kid, who couldn't have been more than four. She was crouching down with one hand wrapped firmly around his wrist because he kept trying to run away from them. She brushed dirt out of his hair, catching his attention. Quickly holding up two fingers, she gave him the word that his mother said he would recognize.

"Ao." She said, watching the boy's eyes go wide.

His favorite color coupled with the sign for peace was their sign that his father had sent them to bring him home. The young boy promptly threw himself into her arms, as tears ran down his dirt covered face. Sakura turned a glare over to Naruto.

"Next time, try not to fight so close to the captive." She scorned. The poor kid was covered in dirt and debris.

They had made incredibly quick work of the family's guard before Sakura swooped in and snatched the boy away from the servant who had had him tethered to her. Another servant had tried to fight against them, but after a few hard punches, the family had turned around and headed back home.

Sakura held the boy's head with one hand while she wrapped her other arm under his legs and picked him up. In true little kid fashion, he rested his head on her shoulder while she adjusted her grip under his legs, dropping her hand from his head. The child was just a normal kid, not shinobi, and had been snatched from the only family he knew. Sakura wasn't letting him out of her sight.

She caught Sasuke watching her as she settled the boy on her hip. She flashed him a smile, which he immediately returned, before leaning down and speaking softly to the child in her arms.

A few minutes later, they were ready to meet the boat that would take them to Jiro Island.

"Chunin could have finished this mission." Naruto complained, as they stepped onto the large boat.

"They asked for us, Naruto." Sakura whispered. The boy, Naoki, had fallen asleep not long after they had started towards the ocean.

"But today is Valentine's Day, and I _promised_ Hinata that I would be there." Naruto whined.

Sakura caught the exasperated look that Sasuke threw her. "We'll make it back in time for you to take her to a late dinner." He answered Naruto.

Sakura smiled as she tightened her grip on Naoki due to the rocky boat. "She understands, you know that."

Naruto was still frowning, but he nodded before walking down the boat to talk to the captain. Sakura turned to Sasuke, who, she noticed, was watching her with a strange look on his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke?" She questioned.

The Uchiha's eyes snapped to her face and he smiled again. "Hai, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled back gently. "I'm going to take Naoki below deck and get him in one of the beds." She told him.

The boat was a houseboat, and they had offered the owner a handsome change bag to allow them to use it to cross the ocean to Jiro.

Sasuke gave her a nod and she pulled open the door to the lower area of the boat, stepping down inside.

Sakura had just finished tucking Naoki into one of the bunk beds when she heard the door to the bedroom area close. She turned around to find Sasuke standing not far away. She tossed him a smile as she straightened up.

"He's passed out. I imagine the rocking of the boat will keep him down for awhile." She said, as she moved away from the bed and towards Sasuke.

She had felt the boat pull away a few moments earlier.

The Uchiha was back to watching her again, his brows furrowed. Sakura reached out and tugged on his sleeve.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" She asked, his quiet demeanor had started to bother her.

Sasuke pulled her hand towards him, using the sleeve she was holding onto, before twisting his hand and lacing his fingers with hers. Sakura's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away.

"It's been bothering me for awhile, Sakura." He murmured, his eyes watching his own fingers slide across Sakura's.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What has?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

Sasuke watched their hands for several moments before he looked up at her. "You stopped chasing after me, when I got the cursed seal."

Sakura stilled. "What?" She asked, her eyes searching his face.

He sighed and looked away. "I don't understand why it's been bothering me, but you stopped….chasing….after I…" He trailed off.

Sasuke was unsure of himself and it had Sakura confused.

"Bothers you how?" She asked.

His fingers tightened around hers and he pulled their hands up to his chin. "You stopped because I got the cursed seal."

That was true, yes. He had received the cursed seal and she had decided that helping him fight it was more important than-

She stopped, her eyes widening. She reached out with the fingers that were still trapped in Sasuke's hand and brushed his chin, catching his attention.

"I didn't stop because _you_ got the cursed seal. I stopped _because_ of the cursed seal." She tried to clear up.

Sasuke just nodded, a sad look crossing his face. "I know."

Sakura shook her head. "No, Sasuke." She sighed. "I stopped because helping you fight the seal was more important than trying to get you to notice me."

Sasuke's eyes snapped to her face. "I do notice you." He said.

Sakura smiled softly and lowered her head. "That's not what I meant."

She felt fingers under her chin as Sasuke directed her gaze back to him.

"I know what you meant." He clarified.

Sakura's face softened. "No, you-"

"I notice the way you watch us during missions, making sure that we don't overdo it. I notice that you trained, extensively, in Medical jutsu so that you could fight alongside us and keep us healed and safe while we pushed ourselves to and past the limits every day. I notice when a young child comes into the hospital and your face lights up and you turn into the sweetest and softest version of yourself. I notice when you go complete opposite when you find out that a child has been hurt."

Sasuke had pulled her closer as he was talking, and suddenly their foreheads were touching.

"I notice when you stay up late, pouring over hospital cases. I notice when you walk through the market looking for only the best herbs for your patients."

Sakura sucked in a breath, but he wasn't done.

"I notice how smart and talented and absolutely beautiful you are." He was whispering, but his eyes were locked on hers.

Sakura felt his hand as it snaked around her waist. She gasped as he pulled her body flushed with his.

"I've noticed other men noticing you, and I find that I don't like it." He finished, before his mouth crashed into hers.

Sakura melted into his kiss instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth for him when he asked, as he pushed her against the wall of the boat. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair while he kissed her deeply and thoroughly. Her head spun in both bliss and confusion.

After several long, and exhilarating, moments, she gently broke the kiss and pushed him away from her slightly. Sasuke complied, but his hands kept her close.

"What's wrong?" He asked, resting his forehead back on hers, his eyes searching her face.

Sakura took a few moments to catch her breath. "This…..we…..you." She stopped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "This can't be a joke." She whispered.

She suddenly felt his hands vanish from her waist and her heart fell. Then she felt his fingers on her cheek, his hands sliding around to cup her face. She opened her eyes just as he kissed her gently.

"I would never joke about this with you, Sakura." He murmured.

Sakura took a shuttering breath and looked at him. "What do you want?" She whispered.

Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her again, before trailing his mouth down her jaw. "You." He answered.

Sakura swallowed. "That's it?"

His mouth stopped at her pulse point and he nipped at her skin, sending a shiver down to her toes. "I want all of you." His fingers slipped beneath the bottom of her red vest, cool against her suddenly hot skin.

Sakura squeaked and snatched his fingers away. "This isn't funny, Sasuke." She frowned, before trying to get around him.

She didn't believe him.

His hands were suddenly palm side against the wall, keeping her trapped between them. "It's not supposed to be funny, Sakura."

Sakura just shook her head. "It's Valentine's Day, Sasuke. Don't mess with me like this." She whispered, swiping away a tear before it fell from her eye.

Sasuke frowned as he reached up and caught a second tear with his finger. Sakura's eyes widened and she jerked her head away from him.

"Damnit." She cursed. He was pulling at feelings that she had buried long ago. And on the one day of the year that he needed to leave alone.

The tears kept falling as Sasuke used fingers under her chin to force her to look at him.

"I'm not trying to upset or hurt you, Sakura." He murmured. "I'm just telling you what I want."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Why?" She asked.

Sasuke watched her for several moments before he lowered his eyes. "Because I'm terrified that you've moved on." He confessed.

Sakura stilled. _He_ was terrified? _He_ was terrified that _she_ had moved on? She shook her head violently.

"I told you years ago how I felt." She whispered.

"But do you still feel that way?" Sasuke challenged.

"Yes." Sakura answered, no hesitation. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

She watched Sasuke as a smirk crossed his lips. He reached up and pulled her hands away from her mouth, twisting her fingers in both of his hands. He leaned forward until his lips were barely an inch from hers.

"Then be mine." He whispered.

Emerald eyes stared into onyx for several moments before she answered.

"Okay."

This time, when Sasuke kissed her, she had no intention of stopping him. He kept his mouth locked on hers as he wrapped his hands around her thighs and picked her up. Sakura squealed into his mouth as he carried her to the very back of the boat, where they stepped into a tiny, closed off bedroom. The entire room, save for a single foot of floorboard, was just a bed. As Sasuke sat her down on the bed, he gently closed the door with his foot. He leaned over her as he kissed her again, forcing her to lay back on the bed.

Sakura broke the kiss and he diverted his attention to her throat.

"Sasuke…" She whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Sasuke laid a hard kiss on her pulse point before moving back up to stare down at her. "I won't do anything that you don't want me to." He promised.

"Hmm." Sakura hummed, her fingers trailing down his jaw. "I do want you to." She breathed.

Sasuke flashed her a brilliant smile and kissed her gingerly. "Alright, then." He said, before tugging his shirt off.

Sakura's breath caught as she stared up at the dark haired shinobi. Sure, she'd seen both he and Naruto shirtless countless times. But something about him leaning over her and sliding his fingers under her own shirt pulled at things in her lower region. She was still staring at him when she felt cool air hit her stomach. She looked down to find that Sasuke had fully unzipped her vest, leaving her black tube top being the only thing between the crisp air and her breasts.

She gasped as his hot mouth made contact with her stomach. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he trailed open mouth kisses across her stomach and up her ribs, stopping just below her tube top. He slipped his fingers under the cloth first, her nipples peaking the moment they came in contact with his hand. With his other hand, he pushed her top up so that he could capture her free breast in his mouth. She had developed over the years, and while she wouldn't ever hold a candle to Tsunade or even Hinata, her breasts fit perfectly in Sasuke's hand, as he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Each roll of his fingers, each sucking of his mouth, pulled at places that had her moaning within minutes. He was draped across her and her hands were buried in his hair. When the sensation between her legs got to be too much, she dragged him away by his locks.

Sasuke looked down at her, a pleased look on his face. He was still kneading her breast under his hand when he spoke.

"Something wrong?" He asked, as the hand above her head played with her hair.

Sakura leaned up and kissed him, pulling his head back down with hers with one hand as she pulled his other hand away from her breast. He tried to pull his hand back until they passed her stomach and then he quickly figured out what she wanted.

He chuckled into their kiss. "As you wish, Sa-ku-chan." He whispered, as his hand slipped beneath her shorts and his fingers dipped inside of her.

Sakura cried out softly at the feel of his fingers inside of her. She had never felt anything like it before, not even on the nights when she had touched herself. Something about the way his fingers worked inside of her, finding places that made her gasp, sent waves of pleasure through her body. She moaned as he quickly found that _one spot_ , her body rolling over until she could bury her face in his chest.

"Kami, Sasuke!" She whispered.

When she rolled to face him, he twisted his hand until his thumb played over the bundle of nerves outside of her body. After a few more strokes of both his fingers inside of her, and his thumb, Sakura's body clamped down on his hand as her orgasm rolled over her. Her hips rocked against his hand as she buried her face into his chest to muffle the sounds of her climax.

It was several minutes before she was able to move again. She rolled back over onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked, before she realized that she didn't want the answer. She flinched when she felt Sasuke's mouth on her breast again. She felt him smile against her skin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that Naruto made me help him research." He answered.

"If you tell me it's true, I would." Sakura answered, hope rising in her chest.

Sasuke pulled away from her chest and leaned down to kiss her, stopping just before their lips met. "It's very true." He whispered. "Promise."

Sakura caught his eyes with hers. "Good." She answered, before closing the distance between them. She pushed him back as she kissed him, giving her enough room to shove her vest off of her shoulders. Sasuke pulled her tube top up at the same time, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull it over her head. As he pushed her back down on the bed, Sakura reached down and shoved her shorts down her hips.

Sasuke did the same to his pants and suddenly they were both naked, shoes discarded with the rest of their clothes. Sakura blushed as Sasuke settled between her legs, accepting a kiss when he gave one to her.

"You're beautiful when you blush like that." He murmured, kissing her jaw.

He couldn't seem to stop kissing her, she realized, and wondered how long he had been aware of his feelings for her. Now wasn't the time to ask, because right now she didn't exactly care. She blushed harder at his words.

"You keep making me blush like this." She answered.

Sasuke chuckled into her shoulder. "Good." He said, before laying a kiss on her skin.

Sakura kissed his cheek. "Make love to me, Sasuke." She whispered.

Sasuke leaned back before smiling down at her. "Gladly." He said.

He sat up and reached down between them, dipping his fingers back inside of her. Sakura's eyes rolled back and she squeezed her muscles around his fingers.

"Sasuke…" She whined.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry." He said.

Sakura glanced down her body to see his hand working over himself and she swallowed.

Hard.

He was hard and ready and using some of her wetness to make himself slick. Heat shot right to her core as she watched him stroke himself a few times before he settled closer to her.

"Shit." She whispered to herself.

Sakura caught Sasuke's eyes as he looked up at her, waiting for her permission. She gave him a firm nod and in one quick stroke, he was inside of her. She gasped in surprise as he filled her, her fingers twisting in the sheets and her eyes squeezing closed as he stretched her. She felt him drape back over her body and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Shit is right." He agreed, as he tried not to move inside her.

A few moments later, her body relaxed around him and he sat up on his elbows. "You okay?" He asked.

Sakura smiled up at him as her fingers danced across his back. "Very." She answered, her eyes rolling back when Sasuke rocked his hips into her, testing to make sure she wasn't in pain anymore. "Very much very." She finished.

His slow rocking turned into slow, but full thrusts, as he pulled out of her and slid back in again. It took him few times before he set into a rhythm, groaning every time he sealed himself inside of her.

"Fuck, you're tight, Sakura." He moaned, before covering her mouth with his.

He wrapped one hand behind her neck, the other wrapping around her waist as he picked up his pace inside of her. When her legs wrapped around his, he slid the hand that was at her waist down to her ass, lifting her so that he slid more fully inside of her. When Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, he covered her body with his, burying his face in her hair. He thrust harder when her nails bit into his back.

Sakura had a split second of rationalization and quickly formed hand seals behind Sasuke's back, before slapping her hand on the wall of the bedroom cabin, triggering a silencing seal.

Sasuke groaned into her ear. "Smart." He said, as he raised up off of her.

Sakura glanced down her body to find that she was then able to watch him as he took her, as he slid in and out of her. Heat pooled in her abdomen as she followed the movements of his thrusts. She heard him chuckle above her.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, catching her attention.

Sakura blushed. "Enjoying you." She answered.

Sasuke's face changed and before she knew it, he had rolled them over until she sat straddling his waist. His fingers wrapped around her hips, guiding her off of him before pulling her back down, never breaking the rhythm he had set. After a few seconds, Sakura figured out the rhythm herself and took over, pulling his hands away from her waist. She moved up and down him as he laid back against the bed and watched her. His eyes darkened with heat when she drug his hands up to cup her breasts. He kneaded them beneath his palms while she rode him.

She watched him watch her until she rocked a certain way and he brushed against that spot inside of her. They both gasped and she did it again, her eyes rolling back and closing. She felt him shift under her and almost whined, until she felt him lift her up and her back hit a wall. His mouth had covered her nipple before she opened her eyes. He had moved them to the end of the bed and was sitting up with her in his lap. The wall gave them just enough lean that he hit that spot inside of her every time he pulled her back to him, and gave his mouth access to her breasts.

It wasn't long until the intensity of his thrusts had her crying out every time he slammed back inside of her. Her nails dug into the paneling of the boat as she tightened around him. She gasped as he suddenly jerked her forward, pulling her body flush with his. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her throat.

"Come." Sasuke ordered, his voice husky.

And she came.

Her second orgasm rocked her body as she tightened around him.

"Shit." He growled. "Fuuck." As the tightening of her body pulled him over the edge.

She cried out her orgasm into his shoulder as his arms tightened around her and he thrust hard inside of her. He gripped her waist and rolled her hips into his a few times before holding himself against her, spilling his seed deep inside of her. He groaned as the tightening of her body milked out his own release.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled her back on to the bed with him.

"Kami." He breathed.

"Hmmm." Was all Sakura could manage so far.

Sasuke chuckled. "Not a bad Valentine's Day, hm?" He asked, kissing her hair.

Sakura smiled and shook her head on his chest. "Best Valentine's Day." She whispered.

Sasuke groaned as he slid out from inside of her. He rolled them over until he could look down at her. "Wait until next Valentine's Day." He said, before kissing her.

Sakura squeaked. "Next?" Hope rising in her chest.

Sasuke kissed her again. "Next. And the one after that." He kissed her again. "And the one after that." Another kiss. "And the one after that." The next kiss, Sakura held him there, kissing him deeply before letting him go.

Sasuke rested his forehead on hers. "I've got you now, Sa-ku-chan." He whispered. "I have no intention of letting you go."

Sakura smiled up at him, her heart filled with joy. "Good." She said, right before he kissed her one more time.


End file.
